The Alied Blog
by molly-marie-kat-death
Summary: The Alies now have a blog and the missing Alie Mexico is here ask us questions,dares, and give us free stuff. Also if i get aton of requests i will add the axis too or other random countys :D come join the fun Raded T just in case For Hetaila Day and my birthday
1. Chapter 1

Mexico: Wellcome to the Alies blog you ask questions and we anser and send dares too but Miss Molly-Marie-Kat-Death and i hold the right to deny dares

Molly-Marie-Kat-Death:Call me Death im a goddess and a princess of the underworld, im the goddess of souls, spirits, misfits, and dragons.

Mexico:Ok then im going to tell you abit about my self

APERINCE:Mexacan...Just look at the cover picture

FAMILY:

Mom:Mayan Empier

Dad:Azetc Empier

Brothers:Romono and Italy

Sisters:Brazil

soo um yea thats all ill revel now... Oh time to intudce the other Alies first one of my very closest best friends*drum roll*America

America:Hey dudes and Dudettes*hero stance* IM THE HERO*fangirls pass out*

Mexico:Another one of my best friends England

England:Hello loves *fan girls have seshers*

Mexico:My last best friend thats an alie Russia

Russia: Hi fangirls become one with mother Russia*fangirls and blarus fight to the death*

Mexico:The one with the massive amout of siblings China

China:Hello evey one. Aru.

Mexico:Just about evey one forgets him the shy Canda

Canda:UM...hi...*fangirls all go 'awwwww soo cute, we love you canda'*I have fans

Mexico:Yes and all of them know your name and dream of you.

Canda: Yay

:Who are you*fangirls 'HES CANDA'*

Mexico: And now the frog

France:Hi ladys and men

Mexico:Shut up now -.-

France:O-hhh o-kk

Molly-Marie-Kat-Death:just put quesions in a pm and sent it to me

but if you dont just put it in a reveiw. Also im looking for a beta reeder if you want to alply heres the question air

1. Pations level 1-50

2. Weirdniss level 1-50

time

4. Variaty of intrests

(optional)

well can you handle weirdniss and how much


	2. Chapter 2

Mexico:Gess what guys

America:Jeff the killers coming to get England

Mexico:What?! NO! We got to people ask us questions

All:Yay

From: Guest

:Awesome blog! I cannot wait to read more! For questions, America and Mexico: was it hard to work together during WWII? Mexico: have you forgiven America for taking Texas and other states? For dares, I dare France and England to say five things they like of each other and I dare America and Mexico to do the same thing. (I LOVE FRUK & USMEX XD) Thanks!

Mexico:Kinda i mean it wasnt completly smooth but he trusted me, even thoug i thought about joining the Axis with my brothers, and Japan who gives me tons of anime

America:Yea it wasnt easy but it wasnt impossible

Mexico:Im not the forgiving type, but i helped Texas win, I hate Santa Anna -.-

England:Um...Your face

France:Your ass

England:Your hair, Acsent, and stuff

France: Every thing *they go in to a makeout session wall Mexico takes pictures wall sending them to Hungery*

Mexico: How exstibul you are

America:Your niceness

Mexico: How you put up with my flaws

America:How you dont call me _fat _

_**Mexico:Your sence of humar**_

_**America:How cute you look when your mad**_

_**Mexico:How you play video games with me **_

_**America:You are willingly my friend**_

_**Mexico: Your my best friend**_

_**America:Your personaliy**_

_**From: RapunzelInTheSnow **_

_**Hello, this is Coats Island, How close are you to Scotland?**_

_**Mexico:Thats next to England righ? Well im in North Americ so like 5,000 mi away why?**_

_**England:Hes my brother**_

_**America:SOOOOO FAR AWAY**_

_**China:Never heard um him. Aru.**_

_**Russia:The only counterys here that are that close to him are England and ?**_

_**Mexico:Da**_

_**America:BYE DUDES**_

_**China:Zàijiàn**_

_**France:Au revoir**_

_**England:Bye**_

_**Canda:bye**_

_**Russia:Do svidaniya**_

_**Mexico:¡Adiós!**_

_**- - ' '-' - - - ' - - ' ' ' '' '- - - - - **_

_**Mexico:Im in a ship Yay and with America...IM SOOO HAPPY AND I CANT GET Off bold print!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mexico:Hi i have a few things to say América. two see my bandana its from when i cut up spains flag, and it has blood from when i killed the spanish at the begining of my Reblion.3 i can see spirts and do magic4 i hate Germany5 jalapinos

6DO NOT SHIP ME WITH ANY ONE EXCEPT MY CRUSH

good bye for now...

-next day-

From: Guest

:Thanks for answering my questions! But I have more! XD For question, Mexico: Did you enjoy your time in Spain's house when you were his colony? How did you get along with Romano? I heard you had a crush on him ;) For Dares, I dare Russia to not drink vodka for a day and I dare for ALL of the hetalia characters that are missing to come and join the Allies! Thanks again!

- somewhereinthebluesky

Mexico:Not realy i mean i hated/hate Spain he killed my parents and kidnapped me, the only times i liked it there was when my sibings were all with me. And im insalted that you think i have a crush on MY BROTHER thats just yuck, but i do have a crush...

America:You skiped one and tell me who it is?!

Mexico:Oh yea, me and Romono realy close, we both cuss out people, and hate Germany, so we get along realy well. Oh i reamber this time were there was this Countery ball thingy

-FLASH BACK-

spain,Brazil,Romono, and Mexico all dressed up fancy and are practsing maners

Romono:Miss Mexico you are looking a ugly as ever

Mexico:Why thank you as do you, do you think Spain looks worse than normal

Romono:As much as France is a Pervy Bastard dear Sister

-END FLASHBACK-

Russia:Will you be come one with me?

Mexico:Who are you talking to?

Russia:Some where in the blue sky and China

Chaina:I will not! Aru.

Death: I'll try but i might leave the beltics and some others

America: WAIT MEXICO YOU SAID YOU HAVE A CRUSH!

Mexico: So

America:Why dont you tell him?

Mexico:Because he dosnt go for girls like me...

ALL:Awwww D;


	4. Chapter 4

From: Guest

:Hahaha sure Russia I will become "one" with you. Okay Mexico since you don't like Romano that way I guess America and I are dying to know, who is your secret crush? Yes, you must say who it is. Also Mexico what is your human name? (Please do not be Maria, Juanita or Maria Juanita itzel Adelita Rosa Bennita i know hetalia is about stereotypes but I just don't like those names :P)

Russia:Then i will not drink voka for a day

Mexico:My human name is Anna Maria Aztect Mayan and why

America:Because-

Mexico: maybe he'll hate me, or it will just ruin our friend ship

America:Its ok every thing is how its supposed to be

Italy:Its ok Anna *huggs Mexico*Plus why wouldnt he like you

Romono: And if he doesnt ill beat up that bastardo

Mexico:Fine i give up, but im not going to say it in this languge, Eius Americae

America:Google translate powers actavate...ok she said 'Its America'...uh...

Mexico:See this is why i didnt want to te-*America kiss's Mexico, and both turn red enouf to put Romonos tomates to shame*


	5. Chapter 5

From: Guest

:Ahhhh! So cute! USMex for the win! I am going to stop picking on Mexico and ask someone else. France: Have you ever forgive England for what he has done to Joan of Arc? England: Do you still practice dark magic? Russia: is it true that you and Mexico are good friends? Have you gone to her house? China: Do YOU want to be one with Russia? For dares, I dare England and France to switch bodies for a day. Ciao!

- somewhereinthebluesky

Mexico:M'kay*tunes out with headphones*

France: Ofcource i have in someones room

America:TMI dude TMI -.-

England:Not any more...

Canda:Why not?

England:Because i dont like it

Mexico:*throghs of headphones and jumps up and points acusingly at England* You lieing bastard, your just still upset im better then you at it bitch

England:*sits in cornor labled 'Emo Cornor' thats painted black* yes...

Russia:Da! Me and Mexico are very good friends in fact she was the one who gave me Sunflowers. And All of the countrys are at her house this moment, because of you, but Mexico invites me here for partys, and holidays that i dont selibrate.

China:NOOOOOOOO!ARU!

Belarus:Good

Mexico:Naty your here yay :D* hugs Belarus*

Belarus:*hugs back* Hey Anna, we still going Knife shopping today

Mexico:HELL YES! :D*pushes England close to France*

England:What are you bloodie wanker doing?!

Mexico:Swaping boodies and FYI iz done this before *muters a few words and a big flash flashes*

England in france:Why would you do that to me

Mexico:Well you forgot my birthday so payback


	6. Chapter 6

OK RIGHT NOW IM SO Fucking AMUSED because some one whos such a bitch can even say any thing to my face is taking digs at me but i could care less unlike Prissy-bitchy here i dont care less im not going end because of some coward. I have looked in to Mexican history, yes America and Mexico dont have the best history but America depends on her and she was going thourg some HARD times when america started helping and gremany DID atack mexican ships, mexico was one of the first to help america when PERL HARBOR GOT BOUMED. And GERMANY LIED he wasnt going to give the old lands back and just wanted Mexico to help him and she was srickly newtral till Germany broke his packed with russia. America is one of Mexicos alies, THIS IS FOR FUN and I LOVE MEXICO AND MEXICANS, MOST OF MY FRIENDS ARE FROM OR ARE MEXICAN SO IF YOU THINK IM INSALTING ANYONE THEN YOUR SHIT WRONG, AND I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE AN ACCUNT PRISSY-BITCHY SO JUST SAY IT TO MY FACE. AND WHY DO YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERY THING BECAUSE WHY? And if i get a crack or any thing about my spelling just know i can find you and ive got

dys·graph·i·a- inability to write coherently, as a symptom of brain disease or damage.

oh, If I wanted a bitch I would've bought a dog! and now there are 2

Oh I'm sorry. Was I meant to be offended? The only thing offending me is your face...

I would call you a retard but that would be insulting to retards

I'm not being rude. You're just insignificant.

You sound reasonable... Time to up my medication.

If I throw a stick, will you leave?

I'm trying to imagine you with a personality.

oh and to the nice people my shadow reader LuvJp3 (yes i know your there) and somewhereinthebluesky, and... Im sorry i forgot your name let me go get it Rapunzal in the snow and to the pissy-bitchys if you just wanted to 'help' then say type it differntly or just not say any thing DONT LIKE DONT READ OR REVEIW


	7. Chapter 7

From: Guest

:Nice! Opps! I forgot to ask Canada in the last review so Canada: you and America look alike so have you ever thought of doing something to make you stand out? (Besides the map tattoo incident) Everyone: Since tomorrow is Halloween! How are you going to celebrate the holiday? What are your costume going to be for this year? Are any of you going to be trick-or-treating this year? Thanks and Adios!

- somewhereinthebluesky

Canda:Well Mexico once painted me neon yellow, and this other time she glued male leaves to my cloaths

Mexico:HEY RUSSIA SAW YOU THEN AND DIDNT SIT ON YOU!

Canda:I never said they didnt help

Mexico:Oh

America:IM GOING AS CAPTIN AMERICA

Mexico:Im going to be a gipsy

China:Im going to be a panda

RussiaIm going to be jeff

England:Jeff who

Russia:The killer

England:Im going to be England and pass out candy

France:I am going to be a wolf

Canda:Im going to be a maple tree :)

America:The other countrys left

Mexico:But i know what my brotheres are going as Mario and lewgi

America:im going to have a toltal bad ass party for halloween man!×D

Mexico:Im going tickertriting never too old for free candy

Death:My school is taking my grade to see dracula and im taking America and Mexico and every ones going to Americas party

Mexico:Merry Fucking Halloween!

America:Happy HALLOWEEN!


	8. Chapter 8

Awesome! This question goes to Mexico and America: How did you meet? Did you meet when you were young? What was your first impression of each other? I have a question for Belarus: Why don't you like Lithuania? He is a great guy and I hear he has feelings for you ;) I dare Belarus to go on a date with Lithuania and to leave Russia alone.

-somewhereinthebluesky

Mexico:Well when i met America, i didnt speak englash...

-FLASH- BACK _

At Mexicos first meeting as a new colony and ChibiAmerica and chibi Canda are here too

England:Now Countrys that are relatily clouse together, shall discuss trades

*America,Canda, and Mexico get pushed together*

Canda:Hi im Canda an-

America:Im the hero AMERICA, and now give me the top part of your country

Mexico:Salve ego sum Mexico. Dubito, quin tu 'fortis', et fac me canis!

America:What?

Canda:I dont think she speaks Englash

Mexico:Spiritus quippe puer. Concilium te peto bastardus!

Romano:WHAT!?

Mexico:Aut ego me dicere auxilio opus interpretis circa Hispaniam desk

Romano:Va bene lo farò appena non ditelo Spagna sorella per favore

Mexico:Dic ergo bonum est, et non dabo terram meam PROCAX

Romano:My sister said that she will not give up her land and your pushy

America: What did she say the first time

Romano:She said shes Mexico and to make her give up her land and then the 2 time she said oviusly ghost boy and i got called me over here BASTARD

Mexico:Frater, volo ludere eu

Italy:anch'io

Romano:Anch'io Belle bastardi ma voi due devono trovare me a più persone di giocare

Mexico and Italy:Urrà!

- end-. / / ,

Mexico:one word Pushy

America: HEY AM NOT and you were counfusing

Mexico:Thank you

Belarus:I do like him..Я люблю яго, але ён не бачыў, што яго падробленыя

Lithuania:I can understand you know i can understand you

Belarus:eeep

Lithuania:Lets go Gražus

Belarus:Oh ok *blushing*

-' ' - - ' ' ' ' '' ' - ' '

Death:Hi guy its almost my birthday and if i get a reveiw on my birthdat wishing me happy birthday and stuff then you can pick one non-alie contry to become permanit on here*POOF*

REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

From: Guest at 9:18pm

:Happy Birthday! Sorry if it's late. I hope you have fun!

Death:Thank you dear reader but you early my birthday is 11-?. I feel so loved thank you, and im going to do a random chapter now so bear with me

- In Mexicos dream-

Mexicos in a feild with her Mother Mayan Empire and sister Brazil

Brazil:Mommy whats Er-up like

Mayan Empire(Maya):Its Eurpe sweety and its full of people with white skin, many are crule, but very few are nice. Never fully trust them they can and will trun on you faster then a snake

Mexico:Is it wrong to beat them up fot hurting us

Maya:No, but be very careful they will push religion, ideas, and customs in to you, the cause wars because they want to

Mexico:One day mommy ill kill lots of Eurpeans and they will understand that its not nice messing up other peoples homes

Brazil:Me too

Maya:Thats my girls

- Wakes up-

Mexico:My mom was so cool

- next day-

:Ok I guess I will write happy birthday everyday until I win :) On to the questions! England: do you have any good memories when you took care of America that you want to share? France: Same question only with Canada. China: why do you like Hello Kitty so much? America: since you have a huge Latino population, can you speak Spanish? Can you show us? Mexico: are you nervous about the game against New Zealand next week? Do you think Mexico can make it to world cup? Russia: Do you still hate America? Thanks and Adios!

Death:You my friend always review and your awesome girl/guy/person/alien/thing idk

England:um.. When he told me i was a good cook

China:Aww Aru

France:When i gave him the talk

Mexico:*grabs spray bottle srays france 8 times*

France:Ahh what is in there?!

Mexico:H2O2

Canda: Why did i get the pervyest childhood

Mexico:PFFT!No! WERE GOING TO FLATIN THOUSE BITCHES! :D AND HELL YEA I DO!

Russia:Why would i hate him now hes making my friend very happy. Da?

Mexico:DA!

Russia:And enless he hurts her then we will be great friends ^J^

-next day because i fell asleep

:Happy Birthday Death!

- somewhereinthebluesky

Death:You my friend are awesome but why do i have this stange feeling your going to find me o.0 ok but im pretty sure your going to end up getting it. Oh yea im thinking og what to call you people/ things/ aliens

1My weirdos

2Dear readers

3Tocos

vote for your favorit ;D


	10. Chapter 10

From: Guest

:First of let me say Happy Birthday! (If it is your birthday) you can call us the readers whatever you like :) Since I have been asking alot of questions, lets have some dares! Belarus: you must tell us how your date with Lithuania went :) Mexico: Since America gave you another chance at world cup, I dare you to be America's slave for a day and must tell us how it went. America: Don't go too crazy, okay ;) Everyone: I dare everyone to notice Canada! Thanks and Adios!

- somewhereinthebluesky

Death:Thanks and it is my birthday now pick a person

- - - - - ' ' - -

Belarus:It whent well

Russia:Did he hurt you Подсолнечник

Belarus:No

Mexico:O-ok

America:I am not france lady but i promis nothing

Mexico:So um i going to gess it starts at 10:10 witch is now

America:Yep (wispers some thing in Mexicos ear)

Mexico:Later

America:Fine

Mexico:I can see him fine

Every one except Mexico and him self :Who?

Mexico:Sorry i dont think it will happen Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

From: FORDGE

ha. i really like this. gives me good laugh. i'm just gonea squeze in my questions then. um. mexico: hi. well this is new. so um. did you and america ever had such major complications that you guys didnt talk to eachother. ahh yes now china: why wont you become one with russia. and now russia: why do you ask china to become one with you. is it only for the land and power or is it more? Now france: why do you flirt so much. i know you are a very serious man if you ever do get in a relationship. but is there a reason to your flirting. AND NOW IGGY: how are you. so um... when you did work with black magic what was it like? i think thats !

Mexico:Yes.

China:Because-

Life:Yay ive got diosuores if they excape ill kill them

Death:Ok..

Life: we shude nuke all buterflys

Death:Why

Life:Because i said so and because there useless demons

Death:Ofenceive

Life:I dont give a fuck

Death:Wheres Lightning Taco

Lightning Taco:HELLO (said in british accent)

England:Horray some one from my amazing contry

Lightning Taco:Acually Im American

Life:I dont like any of you people

Death:You act like i care sis

Life:Screw you

France:Je serais plus qu'heureux d'

Life:Lightning Taco please show france to the Door

Death:I have lots of doors back, frount, lab, trap, tocher camber, camber of secorits door, and others

France:Im just spreading love

England:very good thank you and i dont quite remeber when i started but i stopped 1942 it was fun but dangurus

:Yay! I won! So let's bring out everyone's favorite spainard, Spain! Now for questions, Everyone: What do you guys think about the huge fandom behind Hetalia? What do you guys think of the popular parings like USUK, FRUK, GerIta, Spamano, AmeRuss, RussChina, and PruCan? For dares, Everyone: I dare everyone to tell you favorite and least favorite paring. Thanks and Adios!

Mexico:Nope hes not my favorit and im not leting a murder in to the same billding as me -.- Oh, i LOVE the fandom it awesome

Every one eles still here:Same

Mexico:I hate all parings that have me with some one eles and america with others but i want my friends and family to be happy so there ok

America:Dont worry Anna ill always love you

Mexico:Thanks. ^.^ Wait only Me,You,Russia, and China are here

China:What about Canda aru

Mexico:Because he fanited at the word parings

China:Oh aru

Russia:RussChina*china runs away* is my faviort and me and my little sister is my lest favorit

Death:Sorry soooooooooo much home work and projects and im going to see Catching Fire so dont spoile it -.- oh, and its cold were i live and i know your all "so?" but this is big because its never cold HERE and there was moster in the air witch never happens EVER yay :D


	12. note

Realy ANOTHER prissy bitch. WOW dont even get me started serusly I have dysgraphia and im not GOING to leave you cant make me and ever heard of DONT have anything Nice to say dont say any thing at all same thing goes with storys and Since you dont have an acount i delted your reveiw. Next this is for fun cheap entertainmeant and to get me over depersion

ok and to the rest of you sorry if you thought this was a chapter


	13. Chapter 13

From: Guest

:It's okay Death haters are going hate so let it be. Anywho, I have a question for Spain, England and France: do you have any embarrassing moments from Mexico, America and Canada when they where little? XD Please share with us. America: please tell us what you made Mexico do when she was your slave for the day. ;) Mexico: Congrats on beating New Zealand and going to world cup! What did you do to celebrate? Thanks and Adios!

Mexico:Hes got nuthing on me that murder

Spain wering a large hat:Well one night she sceamed in the midle of the night, bearacted the door and said shed only let Hungery, Bellgum, Ukrane, or Blarus in. I still dont know what was wrong with her Bellgum wound not tell me.

Mexico:See nuthing

Spain:She would trip over her dress alot-

Mexico:Because you fucking Eurapen dress was too heavy and long -.-

Spain:And one day her and Romono were coverd in pain, he was in pink and her hair and cheaks were green

France also wering a large hat:Well Canda was very good but the littlest of things would scare him in to peeing his pants

Canda:Why would you tell them that papa

England:America would pee his bed and say rude and mean things about people at the worst of times and make ME look like the bad guy

America:What i never did that *nervus lafter*

Mexico:Yes you did...Alot

America:That was sooo fun man! XD

Mexico:Back on topic Al

America:Oh yea, well first we whent to Polands house asked him for a pink dress for mexico to were, then in that dress she had to hang out with the other members of the awesome trio and made her do some work on my house and she did that REALY fast plus shes supe strong

Mexico:I like the awesome trio but prussia gets on my nervs proubly just because i knew him when i was a chibi and i think of hungery as my aunt. Oh, what I did was kick New Zealand were the sun dont shine, shave Spain and Frances hair *yanks off there hats to show there baledness* Drank Vodka Russia gave me, wine my brothers got me, beer i stole from Germany, Tequila and partyed with my people ^.^

Death:So if i wrote the life story of Mexico would any of you read it or want me too,even if it delayed this story? Well just tell me your thoughts

Unhello and May your teeth never be replaced by freshly ironed wool socks.


End file.
